Love Contract
by OchibiMar
Summary: El necesita su ayuda y ella también necesita su ayuda. Un sin fin de situaciones hacen que estas dos personas se unan en un Matrimonio falso, donde la clausula mas importante de este contrato es no involucrar el corazón. ¿Cumplirán dicho contrato al pie de la letra?
1. Chapter 1

**T**

 _By: OchibiMar_

-0-

Tenía que Despertar.

Sabía que un nuevo día había dado comienzo desde que el pitido molesto de su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, exactamente a las 6:30 de la mañana como cada día desde que entro a la prestigiada Universidad de Tokio.

 _¿Por qué se despertaba tan temprano siendo que su horario de clases era a las ocho?_

Simple. Porque de esa forma no tenía que ver durante todas las mañanas las malas miradas de su padre hacia ella, era cansado, pero sobre todo era doloroso. Dolía ver cada mañana las miradas frías, molestas y hasta llenas de desprecio de su padre hacia ella, todo porque no había elegido la carrera que él había designado para ella, la próxima heredera de la prestigiosa familia Hyuga, la cual contaba en sus filas con nada más y nada menos que con los mejores Doctores de todo Tokio, cada uno contando con una especialidad diferente abarcando casi todas las ramas de la medicina y con ello dejando un legado de los mejores Médicos que no era permitido romper por ningún miembro de la familia, lástima que ese pequeño detalle lo averiguara demasiado tarde y de la peor manera.

Y es que ella como iba saber que ese legado no se podía romper por ninguno de los miembros del clan Hyuga, jamás se imaginó que detrás de las palabras de "aliento" de su padre cuando ella le comento su deseo de presentar el examen en la Universidad de Tokio había una emoción y deseos ocultos; él pensaba que iría a la carrera de medicina, bueno aunque realmente estudiaría medicina pero no de la forma en la que él tenía pensado.

A ella le agradaba ayudar a las personas pero pensaba que ya había varios médicos que podían ayudar en esa rama, por lo que había elegido convertirse un médico veterinario, de esa forma ayudaría a otro sector de la población de Japón que también necesitaba su ayuda, e incluso llegaba a pensar que mucho más que la de los propios humanos.

Tenía que darse prisa, por lo que comenzó a cambiarse y arreglarse sin perder más tiempo. Bajo a la cocina a preparar su desayuno que consistía en un poco de fruta con jugo de naranja, hoy no llevaría _bento_ puesto que hoy le tocaba ir trabajar a _Ichiraku Ramen ._ Un trabajo que consiguió a medio tiempo con un día de descanso, y en el cual trabajaba de mesera para solventar sus gastos en la universidad ya que su padre había decidido ponerle como castigo por no cumplir con sus expectativas quitarle toda ayuda económica el solo le brindaría techo y comida y eso solo por resguardar las apariencias de ser una familia unida y sin problemas, _la familia perfecta._

Al principio le había dolido de sobremanera esa acción de su padre; para Hinata con esa acción lo único que le había quedado en claro era que había quedado fuera de la familia Hyuga y de eso ya 2 años, llego a pensar que el castigo le seria levantado con el pasar del tiempo pero cuando se cumplieron los primeros 6 meses comenzó a desechar esa posibilidad y ni hablar cuando se cumplió el primer año ahí sí que toda esperanza se había ido a la basura, le quedo claro que su "exilio" tal vez nunca terminaría y que quizás quedaría desterrada de la familia Hyuga de por vida al igual que su tío Hisashi que al igual que ella solo decidió proteger su sueño y cumplirlo, un sueño que estaba lejos de las normas del clan Hyuga.

En cuanto termino de ingerir sus alimentos se apresuró a lavar los platos que había utilizado para posteriormente acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares. Tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida sin perder más el tiempo, pero al último momento se detuvo abruptamente recordando algo sumamente importante y que había olvidado hacer, por lo que una vez más se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un bol y llenarlo de leche, dejo sus cosas en una silla cerca de la barra y camino rumbo a su habitación de forma silenciosa.

-lo siento mucho Mina-chan- susurro en cuanto entro a su habitación, siendo centro de atención de unos hermosos ojos gatunos de color verde-por poco me marchaba sin darte tu desayuno- sonríe acariciando la cabeza de la gata mestiza- recuerda que debes de comer mucho para que puedas alimentar a toda tu camada y tus bebes puedan crecer sanos y fuertes como tú- la gata parecía entender lo que le decía ya que prestaba total atención a todo lo dicho por la joven.

Salió de su habitación con el mismo cuidado con el que había ingresado a esta, ya que nadie de la casa aparte de su pequeña hermana debía enterarse que estaba dándole posada a una pequeña gatita mestiza que recién había dado a luz y de la cual no pudo dejar sola y abandonada a su suerte en la calle con las fuertes lluvias que azotaban últimamente en la ciudad de Tokio. Y es que Hanabi su hermana menor, la había atrapado en _infraganti_ mientras alimentaba a Mina, aunque prometió que no diría nada había algo en Hinata que la hacía dudar de que su secreto estaría guardado por mucho tiempo, por esa razón era mejor tomar extremas precauciones para no ser atrapada nuevamente y le pidieran botar a la calle nuevamente a Mina y sus 4 gatitos recién nacidos, no podía defraudar su confianza de esa manera por esa razón era necesario extremar precauciones para que nadie más se enterara de su existencia en la casa.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de su habitación se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de su casa, no debía tardar más en salir, ya que pronto su madre se levantaría e iría a preparar el desayuno y si llegaba a encontrarla aun en casa muy probablemente le pediría que tuvieran un desayuno en familia, lo cual sería muy incómodo, por esa razón entre más rápido saliera de casa mejor, no veía la necesidad de amargarle el día a su madre y a su padre y de paso a ella misma con una mala cara dirigida hacia su persona, un comentario mal intencionado o por una o varias razones más que era mejor no imaginarse.

-0-

Su día en la escuela había pasado con tranquilidad, uno que otro contratiempo a la hora participar en clase pero nada grave solo había quedado en ridículo a la hora de mencionar una el nombre de un componente de algún medicamento -ya que lo había pronunciado- pero nada que el tiempo no borrara.

Era hora de ir a Ichiraku Ramen, su trabajo de medio tiempo; lo agradable de ir a su trabajo era el camino que la llevaba a él, repleto de árboles que llenaban la acera de sus hojas secas de color naranja, las cuales le encantaba pisar en cada paso que daba y es que el crujir de los hojas al pisarlas la relajaba de forma extraña quizás y como le había dicho una amiga psicóloga esa era una manera de romper con su realidad, que aunque el comentario había sido en broma al final era cierto, su realidad la lastimaba, el trato de su padre para con ella, el ver los intentos fallidos de su madre por tratar de que volvieran a ser la familia que eran antes o la desunión que tenía con su pequeña hermana por seguir su sueño... quizás, su amiga no estaba tan equivocada al hacer esa comparación con el destruir las hojas que se encontraban en su camino.

Tuvo deseos de llorar al darse cuenta de su realidad pero se contuvo, no desea llegar a su trabajo y hacer una escena con sus lloriqueos, esas lágrimas mejor las guardaba para dejarlas fluir en la intimidad de su habitación. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era concentrarse en lo que le rodeaba; en los árboles, las hojas y los rayos del sol pasando por entre las copas de los arboles iluminando levemente la acera por la que caminaba todo eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente y relajarse. Pero más que nada la ayudaba a olvidar una realidad lastimera.

Como siempre llego a su trabajo veinte minutos antes de su hora de entrada, guardo en su locker sus pertenencias sacando de este al mismo tiempo su uniforme, el cual consistía de un pantalón negro junto con una camiseta azul marino con el logo de restaurante en el cual trabajaba de mesera, un bol con Ramen y Naruto's en formación en media luna situados en la parte superior era el logo de _"Ichiraku Ramen"_ abajo de este, un pequeño gafete cuadrado con su nombre terminaba el uniforme de trabajo.

Salió de la cocina rumbo al área donde los comensales degustaban sus alimentos dispuesta a iniciar su trabajo, miro hacia cada rincón del restaurante checando cuanta gente había en el lugar, se veía que sería una tarde tranquila o al menos en esos momentos el ambiente en el restaurante era tranquilo, hasta que encontró una cabeza rubia en el área que el día de hoy le tocaba atender. Sus manos sudaron y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja sintiendo como si en esos momentos algún gracioso le hubiera metido un hielo en la camisa. Otra vez él, pensó. Suspiro y camino con una falsa seguridad hacia la mesa donde esa persona se encontraba sentada.

-B-Buenas tardes, ¿desea algo de tomar?- pregunto nerviosa tirando a bajo toda la pobre mascara de seguridad que se había esforzado por crear. Le proporciono la carta.

-¡ah! Hinata-chan te estaba esperando- sonrió el joven mostrando sus blancos dientes- ¿ya pensaste qué decisión tomar sobre la propuesta que te hice hace unos días?

-no hay nada que pensar Naruto-kun, yo ese mismo día te dije mi respuesta – comento de forma pausada- además, este no es lugar para hablar sobre eso, estoy trabajando. ¿Deseas ordenar algo?-pregunto dando el tema por terminado.

-Eres mala Hinata-chan -que quejo- pero si deseo ordenar algo –fijo su mirada en la carta buscando un platillo en especial, hizo un gesto de haber encontrado lo que buscaba y cerró la carta, dirigiendo su mirada azulada hacia su persona acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa- Que aceptes casarte conmigo- las mejillas de la joven se pintaron de carmín y un mareo la hizo tambalearse.

Naruto Namikaze, era un joven de su misma edad que solo era mayor que ella por algunos meses, amigo de la infancia y que después de varios años volvió a reencontrarse con él en _Ichiraku Ramen_ mientras ella laboraba.

Jovial, alegre y amable eran las cualidades más sobresalientes de Naruto cuando eran pequeños, siempre dando una mano a aquellos que como ella necesitaban ayuda para socializar o tenían algún problema. Siempre se le podía ver Compartiendo alegría a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de aula. Naruto había sido uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido a sus escasos 10 años, por esa razón era una persona a la cual apreciaba y que tenía un lugar especial en sus memorias y corazón, ya que gracias a él había podido salir del capullo en el que ella se había envuelto, su sonrisa y personalidad habían sido como los rayos del sol que iluminaban todo lo que le rodeaba, con una luz tan cálida y fuerte que logro traspasar el capullo en el que se encontraba dormida, quedando desde su llegada hasta su partida de la ciudad del remolino llena de admiración y cariño hacia él, naciendo en ella el deseo que poder ser algún día como aquel niño inquieto y de sonrisa contagiosa, como Naruto Namikaze.

Claro que las cosas no podrían seguir tal cual las recordaba, de hecho sería muy infantil de su parte pensar de esa manera; el Naruto con el que se reencontró hace algunos días seguía manteniendo su cabello rubio, sus ojos expresivos y su piel bronceada como en aquellos días, pero lo cierto era que sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo especial, el brillo que poseían ahora se notaban rebeldes y materialistas, vacíos, como dos témpanos de hielo que solo están ahí, fuertes, soportando, solos… ¿Qué le había pasado a Naruto para que su mirada cambiara tanto? Se preguntó mentalmente la joven.

-Naruto-kun. Y-Yo ya te di mi respuesta…- le miro a los ojos los cuales la miraban con intensidad, se sonrojo levemente agachando la cabeza avergonzada- y desde entonces no he cambiado de parecer- levanto la mirada para hacer una leve reverencia- sí, aun no decides que deseas ordenar me retirare por el momento, en unos momentos regresare a tomar tu orden.

-Hinata- llamo tomándola por el brazo captando su total atención- por favor acepta mi propuesta… -suplico- yo realmente necesito tu ayuda, yo te necesito… por favor.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente haciendo su proposición de casamiento, con sus ojitos azules mirándola con un brillo de inocencia y suplica mezcladas, sus labios y mejillas formaban un leve pero adorable puchero con el firme propósito de convencerla de aceptar aquello que le estaba proponiendo, que si no fuera por sus fuertes principios de rectitud creía que desde hace mucho ya hubiera sucumbido a ese encanto adorable de Naruto. Aunque tampoco es que Hinata fuera tan inmune a esos encantos ya que cada vez que le hacia esa pregunta las mejillas de la joven terminaban pintándose de carmín.

-Naruto-kun… por favor este no es un buen lugar para hablar sobre esto- miro hacia todos los lados hasta encontrar la mirada acusadora del capitán- yo estoy en horario de trabajo, y no quiero ser reprendida. ¿Podemos hablar de este asunto otro día, en mi hora de comida si tu gustas?- le miro con suplica.

-está bien, ¿Cuál es tu hora de comida?- suspiro aceptando lo que la joven de perlada mirada le pedía.

-0-

Realmente pensó que por ese día Naruto quedaría tranquilo con la solución que le había dado y que otro día regresaría hablar con ella con más calma en la hora de su comida como se había pactado, pero lo cierto es que las cosas no marcharon como ella había previsto. Había olvidado que otra de las fuertes cualidades de su amigo de la infancia era ser una persona en extremo perseverante cuando se proponía algún objetivo y ahora su objetivo más grande era convencerla de que aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio, lo que la hacía preguntarse internamente ¿que tan importante era para Naruto el casarse? ¿Cuál era la prisa? No lo entendía.

Exactamente a las 6 en punto de la tarde ni un minuto más ni uno menos, Naruto hizo aparición tocando varias veces la puerta trasera del establecimiento, puerta que a su vez servía como la entrada para los empleados ya que esta puerta los dirigía al cuarto donde se encontraban los lockers donde los empleados se cambiaban y el pequeño comedor donde degustaban sus alimentos en su hora de comida. Por lo que aquella platica que tanto se había pospuesto al fin se daba.

Salió a su encuentro con sumo sigilo para que el gerente no notara su desaparición y algún compañero chismoso le fuera con la noticia de su salida recibiendo otra llamada de atención por su falta.

-discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar pero no pude salir antes.- se disculpó cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-no te preocupes.

-Naruto-kun, en la esquina hay un pequeño café si tú quieres podemos hablar en ese lugar-señalo con un dedo el lugar al que se refería- solo que el único inconveniente es que tengo que regresar al trabajo a las 7 en punto.

-no hay ningún problema- le respondió de manera tranquila- entonces démonos prisa Hinata-chan, no hay tiempo que perder.- apurando el paso tomo una de sus manos llevándola al lugar acordado.

Hinata tembló con aquel contacto de sus manos, ese simple acto y el hecho de ir detrás de él tratando de darle alcance con sus tambaleantes pasos, le trajo recuerdos de la infancia, preciados momentos que compartió con él y que sin duda por un momento la hicieron regresar a ese tiempo. La ancha y varonil espalda de Naruto se había convertido en una delgada espalda infantil, casi podría jurar en que en aquellos momentos en los que se encontraban de camino al café había escuchado nuevamente la voz traviesa de Naruto diciéndole " _corre más rápido Hinata-chan, de lo contrario seremos a los primeros que encuentren"_ siendo su rostro iluminado por el sol del verano haciendo brillar sus blancos dientes que eran adornados con una enorme y alegre sonrisa que en aquellos momentos la contagiaron de alegría sonriendo de la misma forma que él, una sonrisa amplia que denotaba por primera vez que de verdad estaba disfrutando plenamente _perder el tiempo_ jugando con los demás niños de su edad.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que entraron a la cafetería, mucho menos se percató que la gerente le había guiñado un ojo a su amigo en un acto coqueto y este le había correspondido con una sonrisa, tan solo volvió a la realidad cuando Naruto le pregunto si deseaba ordenar algo.

-Disculpa, solo que… estaba distraída.

-no te preocupes, solo te preguntaba si ¿deseabas ordenar algo?

-Un cappuccino de vainilla está bien, gracias.- el mesero tomo la orden y se marchó dejando un ambiente incomodo entre la pareja- Naruto-kun, sobre tu propuesta…- tras su llamado, el rubio dejo de mirar el decorado de la cafetería fijando su mirada en Hinata.

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión? Por favor Hinata, dime que aceptaste.

-Yo… no he tomado ninguna decisión aún y me gustaría que antes de negar o aceptar tu propuesta me dijeras: ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?-explico con tranquilidad- Es que por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no logro entender por qué me haces esta propuesta a mí. Seguramente tendrás alguna novia o prospecta que desee ayudarte, digo, casarse contigo.

-y en eso no te equivocas Hinata. No quiero sonar como un playboy pero la realidad es que si hay bastantes que desearían estar en la posición que tu estas e incluso estarían en la mejor disposición para ayudarme, como lo tú lo llamas, pero lo cierto es que ellas desean que yo convierta ese matrimonio en una atadura que no estoy dispuesto a cumplir.- el rostro de Naruto lucia serio, estaba claro que no estaba mintiendo en eso y que la charla había dejado de ser eso una simple platica, en estos momentos Hinata sentía que estaba en una negociación en la que en cualquier momento su amigo sacaría un contrato y ella solo tendría que poner su firma sin leer las letras pequeñas que venían al final de la hoja.

\- pero entonces, ¿Por qué me estás haciendo la propuesta de matrimonio a mí?

-porque eres mi amiga.- el rubio contesto de forma simple mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-¿Por qué soy tu amiga? Qué clase de respuesta es esa, perdona pero sigo sin comprender.

Conforme mas avanzaba aquella peculiar conversación menos lograba entender el por qué se encontraba en el dilema que vivía. La razón que le había dado le dejaba claro cuál sería su respuesta, era obvio que él no se lo estaba tomando en serio el asunto del matrimonio y que por lo dicho anteriormente, si ella aceptaba tal propuesta no sería otra cosa que un matrimonio fingido, falso, solo una pantalla de alguna razón que aún no le era confesada.

Bajo su mirada al cappuccino que se encontraba en la mesa. Estaba triste, por alguna tonta razón esperaba escuchar de parte del hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, palabras románticas que en cada una de sus letras estuvieran llenas de amor hacia su persona, lindas palabras que resaltaran sus atributos, palabras que la hicieran sentir especial. Suponía que ahora sí, estaba mal de la cabeza. Su mente y sus emociones le estaban jugando una muy mala broma, aquellas emociones no eran más que parte del pasado, unos sentimientos que pertenecían a una niña de 13 años que recién descubría lo que era que una persona del sexo opuesto se convirtiera en alguien especial al que convertirías en el centro de tu vida y con la cual solo tu cuerpo comenzaría a reaccionar, haciéndote tartamudear como una persona con algún trastorno en el lenguaje.

Debía de dejar de fantasear y ponerle un alto a sus deseos de antaño. Actualmente se encontraba delante de un Naruto adulto, del cual no conocía o más bien no reconocía nada. Se encontraba perdida.

-es la respuesta más simple que puedo darte, sé que estás pensando que esto es demasiado loco o descabellado de mi parte, pero tú eres la única que puede ayudarme en esto de casarme, a menos que tengas novio yo desistiré sobre esto, y buscare a otra persona.- miro fijamente a la joven que lo acompañaba, haciendo que ella respingara de susto ante su inquisidora mirada.

-No, no tengo novio.

-¡eso es una excelente noticia!- sonrió- entonces ya no hay necesidad de ponerse serios. Por un momento pensé que la razón por la que te negabas tanto era porque tenias novio pero no me lo querías decir-rio por su torpeza.

Hinata para estos momentos ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba viviendo, Naruto fingiendo ser un hombre serio, ¿acaso la estaba probando?, y aun cuando él le había sonreído de esa manera tan natural y sincera, ella no la sentía como tal, la actitud de su amigo la desconcertaba pero también la intrigaba, deseando de tal manera, averiguar qué era lo que ocultaba esa sonrisa.

-el hecho de que no tenga novio no significa que me puedes convencer, Naruto-kun.-la sonrisa del joven se esfumo conforme pronuncio la última palabra.

-Por favor Hina-chan, estoy desesperado.-suplico- ya te dije mis razones por las que estoy recurriendo a ti para que me ayudes, que más necesitas para aceptar.

-no lo sé…- comenzó dudosa captando la atención total de su acompañante- es solo que siento que no me estás diciendo la verdadera razón, no me malentiendas, no dudo de las razones que me has dicho pero siento que hay una razón aún más fuerte y que no me has dicho, es decir, si llegara aceptar tu propuesta me gustaría saber todas las razones para saber si estoy tomando la decisión correcta. Especialmente porque no quiero lastimar a nadie y mucho menos yo misma salir lastimada en el intento.- Hinata tenía su mirada centrada entre su cappuccino y sus manos que jugaban en sus piernas producto de su nerviosismo.

\- para eso haremos un contrato-comento de forma desinteresada el rubio-será un contrato en el que tu estarás asegurada, se marcaran acuerdo donde todo esto se especificara que es falso, claro que también recompensare el sacrificio que harás por ayudarme-Naruto tenía la mirada fija en la chica delante de él.

-¿recompensarme?-

Hinata se preguntó mentalmente ¿porque debía de recompensarla?, la compensación por su acto no era lo que la llevaría a aceptar dicha propuesta, si llegaba a aceptar era porque le quería retribuir a Naruto un poco de la gran ayuda que le brindo cuando llego a la ciudad del remolino, siendo la chica nueva y rara con la que nadie quería hablar y en donde solo un niño de gran sonrisa le extendió la mano para incluirla al grupo sin dudarlo. No solo ayudándola en el inicio sino hasta que se marchó de la ciudad. Pero tenía miedo, miedo que por un momento sus sentimientos se vieran involucrados, a crearse falsas esperanzas,

-si- la mirada azulada tenía un brillo serio, lleno de determinación, uno podría darse cuenta que en la frase que proseguía se estaba jugando el todo por el todo- porque el matrimonio tendrá que durar como mínimo 6 meses.

-0-

Hacía ya tres horas que había salido de trabajar. Dos horas desde que había llegado a su casa. Y no más de 30 minutos que había salido de ahí corriendo, con su rostro mojado en lágrimas que no paraban de salir, lagrimas llenas de frustración, enojo y dolor, mucho dolor.

Corrió lo más que sus delgadas piernas le permitieron. La lluvia comenzó a caer por las calles oscuras de Tokio, corrió sin un rumbo trazado con el único fin de perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche, drenar su dolor y olvidar todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de una hora.

Todo había sido tan rápido que no recordaba el orden de las escenas en las que se suscitó todo, recordaba los grito coléricos por parte de su padre, el llanto de su madre que no sabía a ciencia cierta a cuál de los miembros de su familia hacer entrar en razón primero, si a ella o a su marido, dos de sus tres amores como siempre solía decir ella; el rostro estupefacto de su hermana pequeña, seguramente se encontraba así por haber alzado la voz, pero lo último que quedo grabado en su memoria fueron las palabras que cruzo con su padre _: Te odio papá. Tu no perteneces a esta familia Hinata, no eres digna de ser una Hyuga._ Después el sonido sordo de la puerta al ser cerrada con brusquedad por ella.

Las calles eran iluminadas por las lámparas que se encontraban en las banquetas y esquinas de la calle, corrió una última cuadra hasta poder detenerse en una esquina la cual había una cabina de teléfono, entro en ella. Estaba empapada pero aun así no sentía frio en su cuerpo, el único lugar frio era su pecho, pero no por fuera sino por dentro, sentía que un cubo enorme de hielo había sido introducido en su pecho, dolía.

Era obvio que no podría regresar a su casa. Metió una de sus manos a su pantalón para revisar su celular preguntándose a quien debería de llamar en una situación como la que estaba viviendo, su vista se centró en el suelo buscando algo pero al final termino perdiéndose en la negrura de este, hasta que algo capto su atención, un pequeño trozo de papel con el nombre de _Naruto Namikaze_ escrito en el, seguido de un grupo de números _._

 _Si cambias de opinión llámame a este número, es el de mi celular._

 _Juro que te daré tiempo para pensarlo ya no te molestare en lo que resta de la semana._

 _Pero pasando la semana seguiré insistiendo, soy un chico perseverante._

 _Hinata, juro que no te arrepentirás_

Prendió su celular fijándose en la hora _, 22:45._ Era tarde _._ Sería de muy mala educación de su parte llamar a esa hora, pero por el momento si quería ayuda era la solución más indicada, él le ayudaría como años a atrás. Limpio sus lágrimas, las cuales no paraban de salir, pulso los números que la llevarían a comunicarse con su _salvador._

 _Prrr._

 _Primer tono._

 _Prrr._

 _Segundo tono._

 _-Moshi, moshi.-_ era él, reconoció su voz al instante _\- ¿Quién habla?_

 _-¿_ Na- Naruto-kun?

-¿ _sí?._

-So-Soy Hinata.- su voz sonaba apagada y en un tono bajo, dudoso, temeroso, triste.

 _-¿Hinata-chan?- pregunto sorprendido.- te dije que esperaría tu respuesta en una semana, no te aceptare que me des en estos momentos un NO por respuesta._

-Yo acepto tu propuesta Naruto-kun -La fuerza la abondo terminando por deslizar su cuerpo por el largo de la cabina hasta quedar sentada en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y con la frente apoyada en las rodillas.

 _-¡eh! ¡En serio! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto emocionado- según recuerdo, dijiste que no querías lastimar a nadie._

 _-_ lo sé, se lo que dije. Pero yo… por esta ocasión _… Quiero ser egoísta.-_ su llanto nuevamente se hizo presente de una forma silenciosa. Tan solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Continuara…

 **COMENTARIOS/ACLARACIONES:**

Hola queridos y amados lectores que me han alegrado el día leyendo este primer capítulo de mi primer fic largo que tiene como pareja principal a (redoblen tambores) NARUTO Y HINATA! *3*

Esta historia está inspirada en el drama coreano llamado "Full House". Como habrán notado aquellos que ya vieron el Dorama y para los que no lo han visto les comento que le he cambiado casi todo a la historia excepto por algunos detallitos que se podrán apreciar en los capítulos posteriores, lo único que permanece intacto en la historia es el matrimonio falso jajaja

El archivo sobre este primer capítulo lleva creado algo así como uno meses, pero no era por falta de inspiración la razón por la que no lo había terminado y por ende publicarlo aquí en es por la escuela que no me dejaba tomarme un tiempo para poder escribir. He tratado que la redacción sea buena pero si hay una falta de ortografía o de redacción les pido me lo hagan saber, eso me ayudara a mejorar, sin mencionar que es el primer fic decente que escribo. Los demás fics tienen pésima redacción u_u

Las actualizaciones las hare aproximadamente cada mes, si es que la escuela me lo permite. Puede ser más tiempo pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que no pase del año jajaja tengo la firme convicción de no dejar botada la historia por lo que pido su infinita paciencia

Espero que la historia los enganche y le den una oportunidad. Les agradecería si me dejan algún review. **Ustedes decidirán si sería bueno continuar la historia o dejarla.**

Que tengan un excelente fin de semana! Que yo me voy a ver The last: Naruto the movie en los cines mexicanos *-*

\+ La lluvia en otoño. Leí en una página que había lluvias ocasionales en Tokio para las épocas de otoño por eso decidi incluir un poco de lluvia para agregar mas drama al final.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

-0-

 _Años atrás…_

 _Siempre y desde que conoció a Hinata, le pareció que era una niña débil, oscura y rara, logrando sobresalir de entre sus compañeras de clase por su cabello corto hasta por debajo de sus oídos mientras que las demás niñas tenían el cabello largo, pero a pesar de esos aspectos tan raros a Naruto siempre le pareció que ella era una buena persona. Sus ojos solo podían ver a Hinata como una princesa, de esas que salían en los cuentos que le contaba su madre antes de dormir, y que eran salvadas por un príncipe fuerte que luchaba contra los malos para salvarla de la oscuridad, tal vez por esa razón siempre Hinata lucia triste, ella estaba bajo las garras de los malos y el la salvaría, la haría sonreír. Al menos eso pensó cuando tenía 10 años._

 _Recordaba que ese día había tomado del área de limpieza una escoba gastada, y para terminar su personificación de príncipe, tomo el tubo de cartón con el que anteriormente estaba jugando a las espadas con sus amigos y con la cual acabaría con todos las personas malas que hacían que Hinata estuviera triste._

 _Montado en su caballo blanco y con su espada en mano, Naruto se acercó galopando hacia aquel rincón oscuro del salón donde su compañera de grupo siempre estaba en la hora de los descansos, siempre con la misma posición abrazada a sus piernas y con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas sosteniendo entre sus mano su bentou y palillos. Acelero el paso, alzo el brazo que sostenía su espada, bajo su brazo rápidamente en cuanto estuvo delante de ella, dando un pequeño y doloroso golpe en la cabeza de la princesa quitándole el encantamiento con la que había sido hechizada esperando que eso fuera suficiente para devolverle su sonrisa, pero no fue así. Todos rieron._

 _Lo cierto es que con el golpe logro que su rara compañera lo mirara a la cara, el vio su extraño color de ojos pensando si era necesario blandir nuevamente su espada para regresarlos a la normalidad hasta que cayó en cuenta que de los ojos de Hinata comenzaba a salir agua, o no, la había hecho llorar._

 _-Ya no tienes que llorar - sonrió y la niña paro su intento de llanto- te he salvado de la oscuridad dattebayo- le extendió su mano esperando que ella la tomara._

 _Estaba claro que no le daría un beso para dar por terminada su hazaña así como en los cuentos, "fuchi" jamás haría eso con una niña, le bastaba con que ella aceptara jugar y sonriera como todos. Vio como los ojos de su compañera se abrían como platos, y las lágrimas caían de ellos hasta quedar secos nuevamente, "anda vamos a jugar" le había dicho y acerco su mano hacia ella nuevamente. Hinata lo miro dudosa y con temor, pero al final termino aceptando la invitación de su nuevo amigo a jugar, sonriendo tímidamente contagiada de la alegría de su compañero Naruto Namikaze, quien orgulloso de su logro sonrió más ampliamente._

-0-

Su mente se había perdido por unos momentos en sus recuerdos, específicamente en aquellos recuerdos donde Hinata era la niña de nuevo ingreso, recordaba que a primera vista la había catalogado de débil, oscura y rara pero al final de las cosas Hinata solo era tímida e insegura y bueno para que negarlo seguía siendo un poquito rara en algunas ocaciones. Su personalidad no había cambiado demasiado en el tiempo que había convivido con ella en la Ciudad del Remolino, incluso llego a pensar que nunca cambiaría su actitud y que siempre seguiría como la conocía en esos momentos pero tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando la volvió a ver ese día atendiendo las mesas de _Ichiraku Ramen_ , su cadena de restaurantes favorito; desenvolviéndose con los clientes con naturalidad, muy segura de sí misma pero lo que más llamo su atención era la enorme sonrisa que les regalaba a los comensales cada vez que terminaba de tomar su orden. Pensó que ella era feliz.

La había reconocido al instante en que la vio ya que en todo ese tiempo no había conocido a ninguna chica con un color de ojos tan extraño y a la vez tan enigmático como los de ella, eran unos ojos realmente bonitos. Esa era una de los cosas que más le gustaban de Hinata, sus ojos, estos eran una puerta hacia el interior de su amiga que muy pocos se dedicaban a apreciar de ella y que por fortuna él, aun con todo y sus despistes logro notar. Su mirada siempre era dulce y temerosa como uno de esos perritos de la calle que temen a los humanos, porque con anterioridad ya habían sido lastimados por ellos ¿Quién habría lastimado a Hinata para que temiera de las personas? Se preguntó. Ella nunca le había hecho comentario alguno sobre ese asunto, y a él nunca le intereso averiguarlo, lo único importante cuando estaba con ella era verla sonreír ya que a Hinata le iban mejor las sonrisas que las lágrimas.

Volvió a tener esa misma opinión desde que la encontró encogida en una esquina de la angosta cabina telefónica en la que se resguardaba de la lluvia, se veía tan frágil y pequeña en esa posición que no se detuvo ni un segundo en bajar de su auto y correr a su encuentro. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, preocupado por saber que era lo que había pasado con ella para llegar a ese punto en donde sus enigmáticos ojos perdían el brillo alegre que poseían y que terminaba desbordándose de ellos en forma de incesantes lágrimas. Ella despego su cabeza de sus rodillas topándose con Naruto, sus ojos se abrieron cual grandes eran, estaba sorprendida. El rubio se preguntó interiormente si ella estaría sorprendida por su presencia o por la expresión extraña que habría puesto al encontrarla en ese estado.

-Vámonos. Salgamos de aquí- ordeno extendiendo su mano hacia la joven. Ella solo asintió tomando su mano. Esta vez no hubo ninguna sonrisa para su salvador.

Caminaron en silencio hacia donde se encontraba el auto de Naruto ya para ese entonces la lluvia había cesado convirtiéndose en una fría brisa de otoño. Miro hacia su costado izquierdo fijando su vista en sus manos entrelazadas con las de su amiga, estaba fría y como no estarlo si Hinata estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, de su ropa caían gotas de agua y ella comenzaba a temblar de frio por lo que como buen caballero que era, se sacó su abrigo de encima entregándoselo a la joven a su lado.

-Toma, póntelo. Podrías enfermar si sigues con ese abrigo mojado- ella asintió acatando la orden. No hablaba tan solo se limitaba a llorar y secar sus lágrimas en un intento en vano de detenerlas.

Al rubio sintió un vacío en su pecho al encontrarla en ese estado, ¿A dónde había ido la Hinata con la que tomo un café esa tarde? ¿Qué había pasado con su alegría y timidez? ¿Quién se las había arrebatado? Tenía más preguntas que deseaba hacerle pero sabía que ese no era el momento idóneo para hacerlas y daba gracias al cielo porque su sentido común no tomara un descanso en esos momentos de lo contrario desde hace mucho que ya lo habría arruinado.

A pesar de ir conduciendo no podía despegar los ojos de Hinata, quien ya lucia más tranquila, al menos ya no lloraba pero por el semblante que tenía cualquiera se podría dar cuenta que la tristeza aún seguía habitando en su mirada y su corazón. No le había preguntado sobre su dirección para llevarla a su casa, ni mucho menos si deseaba que la llevara a un lugar en particular, el solo se había dedicado a dar vueltas por la ciudad esperando que ella le dirigiera la palabra pero eso nunca pasó por lo que tomo la decisión de llevarla a su departamento, suponía que por el momento y debido a que ya era tarde esa sería la mejor opción.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su departamento, la zona era bonita, con calles iluminas por una luz tenue que no dejaba un rincón de oscuridad en esa calle. Cuando el auto se detuvo Hinata rompió la burbuja en donde sus pensamientos la tenían presa para poder darse cuenta que el auto había dejado de moverse, su mirada perlada se posó en los zafiros de su acompañante haciendo una pregunta muda.

-Estamos en mi departamento. No sabía a donde llevarte y el que tú no hablaras ni me miraras no ayudaba- comento de manera dolida por ser ignorado.

-L-lo siento, Naruto-kun- pidió disculpas manteniendo la mirada en el suelo- … muchas gracias por traerme aquí. No tengo deseos de regresar a mi casa, al menos no por esta noche.- el joven anfitrión la miro pensativo durante un momento. En su mente solo podía repetirse la misma pregunta ¿Quién había lastimado a Hinata?

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees.

Después de esa breve conversación Hinata no volvió a pronunciar más palabras que no fueran un agradecimiento o en su caso una disculpa, la joven se encontraba ida, encerrada en un su propio mundo de pesadillas. Naruto la invito a que tomara una ducha de agua caliente advirtiendo que su ofrecimiento no tenía ninguna doble intención y solo lo decía para que de ese modo su cuerpo obtuviera un poco de calor, le presto una de sus pijamas y su habitación para que pudiera descansar esa noche o las que le siguieran, mientras tanto el dormiría en el sillón de la sala, después de todo era un lugar cómodo.

Una vez que su inquilina se quedó dormida Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de tomar una ducha y reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en esa noche y las palabras dichas por Hinata en cuanto recibió su llamada " _Yo acepto tu propuesta Naruto-kun… yo… por esta ocasión… Quiero ser egoísta" ¿_ es decir que ella aceptaba todas las consecuencias que vendrían al casarse con él? Llegados a ese punto, el sufrimiento que pudiera causarle a los demás e incluso a ella misma ya no importaba, había decidido meterse a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia con una convicción no mostrada con anterioridad, el rubio no sabía si alegrarse por la suerte que había tenido al que ella aceptara o preocuparse por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo, de cualquier forma, la decisión que ella había tomado terminaba beneficiándolo a él y eso era lo que debería de importarle.

Sabía que sería muy fantasioso de su parte pensar que su propuesta sería beneficiosa para los dos pero lo cierto era que como en cualquier negocio alguien tendría una ganancia o una perdida y el por el momento no deseaba sufrir ninguna pérdida total. Le estaba apostando todo a este matrimonio ficticio, tendría asegurado su futuro con la pequeña herencia que le daría su abuela si él se casaba, tal y como le había puesto de condición. Respecto a su vida amorosa, no le importaba formalizar con nadie que caso tenia , si con la que de verdad deseaba formalizar no correspondía sus sentimientos así que por ese lado ya no había nada masa que perder, aunque no podía negar que ese hecho no le causara dolor pero había a prendido a asimilarlo y minimizar el daño que le causaba esa realidad, llenaba el vacío de esa pérdida con sus noches de fiesta y con una que otra mujer que aceptara recibir su calor por una noche, pero nunca había una novia formal solo _buenas_ _amigas_.

Al terminar su ducha y adoptar un pantalón deportivo como pijama dejando su pecho al descubierto solo en lo que secaba su cabello, Naruto se dirigió al sillón negro de piel que se convertiría en su cama por esa noche. Demasiadas emociones por ese día lo tenían agotado mentalmente, por lo que no tardó mucho en ponerse una camiseta y acostarse en aquel sillón, dejando que el sueño lo venciera casi al instante en el que se arropo.

-0-

El cielo de esa mañana se encontraba nublado y con bajas temperaturas a causa de la lluvia nocturna, cualquiera que viera el cielo podría diagnosticar que pronto volvería a llover por lo que las personas que tenían que salir lo mejor era fueran bien abrigados para la ocasión, mientras que aquellos suertudos que no tenían ninguna actividad en esa mañana bien podrían permanecer abrigados en sus camas sin ninguna preocupación. Disfrutando de esa calidez que solo las mantas nos pueden brindar, arrullándonos e invitándonos a dormir mas de la cuenta, olvidándonos de nuestra propia realidad y enfocándonos completamente en nuestros sueños, donde la mayoría de las veces los sucesos que experimentamos son agradables, lejos del dolor y la tristeza.

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana cuando Hinata comenzó abrir sus adoloridos e hinchados ojos perla, trato de enfocar y ver su habitación pero no lo logro, logro moverse de entre las mantas hasta colocarse boca arriba volviendo hacer el intento de enfocar algún punto del techo de la habitación en esta ocasión solo logro ver algo borroso, seguramente su visión era mala por haber estado llorando durante la mayor parte de la noche hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Conforme iba despertando el aroma varonil que desprendía la habitación iba invadiendo sus fosas nasales haciendo que su atención y pensamientos se centraran en el dueño de dicha habitación, llenando de un poco de paz a su mente que amenazaba con convertirse en un mar de pensamientos negativos que al final de todo terminarían por hundirla en las profundidades de su dolor, tal y como había pasado la noche anterior. Había tocado fondo y lo sabía, si hubiera sido en otro momento de su vida quizás no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo por volver a la superficie pero en esta ocasión no se quedó con los brazos cruzados.

Respondio a las ofensas, humillaciones y recriminaciones que su padre había proferido hacia su persona, si, toco el fondo del mar pero salió de el convertida en un fuerte tsunami que amenazaba con darle fin a todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance. Sacando fuerzas y valor de quien sabe de qué lugar de su corazón, había lanzado palabras cargadas de enojo y dolor hacia su padre, por un momento se había convertido en un animalito que a sabiendas que perdería la contienda no le dejaría las cosas sencillas a su adversario. Sabía que su arranque de rebelión hacia su padre no había sido un acto para sentirse orgullosa pero la frialdad y maldad con la que su padre había actuado para darle una lección la habían molestado de sobremanera, haciendo que el resentimiento que tenía guardando hacia su padre explotara. Jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a Mina-chan y sus gatitos, ¿que habían hecho de malo para que terminara por arrojarlos a la calle sin tener piedad de ellos?

-0-

 _Después de salir de su casa había ido buscando por las calles a la adorable gatita y sus crías para resguardarlas de la lluvia que se avecinaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta hacia qué lugar irían pero lo mejor era estar juntas ya después se preocuparía por lo demás. Había buscado por cada una de las calles y basureros de su vecindario pero no la encontraba, hasta que se le había ocurrido ir al parque guardando en ella la esperanza de encontrarla en ese lugar y ayudarla._

 _Corrió lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitieron pues había empezado a llover, y no era bueno que unos gatitos con poco tiempo de haber nacido estuvieran mojándose, por lo que comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos esperanzada de que al menos su padre los hubiera dejado en una caja cartón que los protegiera de la lluvia. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho unos débiles y chillones maullidos que llamaron su atención, los había encontrado._

 _El escenario que encontró siguiendo el sonido de los maullidos de los gatitos no fue nada agradable, al contrario era de lo más doloroso y horrible que había visto. Mina estaba mal herida, tenía mordidas en todos lados suponía que había peleado con un algún perro callejero mientas que los bebes, la mayoría están muertos solo dos de sus gatitos habían sobrevivido. Se cuestionó internamente si era verdad lo que está viviendo y no se trataba de alguna pesadilla. Sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido en piedra puesto que por más que lo deseaba le era imposible moverse con libertad, sus manos temblaban y su llanto se hizo presente._

 _-T-tranquila Mina-chan… - susurraba tratando de hacerle saber a la gatita que ella estaba a su lado- To-todo e-estará bien, tu… tú vas a estar bien…- con sus manos temblorosas tomo el cuerpo de la gatita quien comenzaba tener problemas para respirar-resiste Mina-chan, tus bebes te necesitan- corrió hacia donde se encontraba la caja de cartón para depositar el cuerpo de la gatita junto con los dos gatitos sobrevivientes._

 _Sentía la adrenalina y la angustia invadir su cuerpo como si fuera el bombeo constante de sangre, su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos se encontraban adormecidas sentía que con cualquier ráfaga de viento la dejaría caer. Miro hacia todas las direcciones pensando que dirección tomar para poder llegar hacia alguna clínica veterinaria, llegando como un chispazo a su mente el recuerdo de haber visto una clínica cerca del parque la cual quedaba a varias cuadras y corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, cruzaba las calles sin fijarse realmente si era seguro pasar, no le importaba el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era salvar la vida de la felina malherida._

 _El pitido de un auto, seguido por el rechinar de los frenos al ser detenido violentamente el vehículo fue lo que hizo volver a la realidad a la joven, viéndose parada a mitad de la calle siendo alumbrada por las luces de un auto color negro. Vio que desde la ventana del conductor una persona asomo su cabeza._

 _-¡Oye niña fíjate al cruzar la calle! ¿Que no ves que puedes causar un accidente?- grito molesto el conducto pero a Hinata poco le importo, camino a prisa hacia el pidiendo su ayuda._

 _-Por favor… -suplico entre lágrimas- ¿P-podría llevarnos a la clínica veterinaria que está aquí cerca?, es una emergencia… por favor- sollozo._

 _-¿Oye que te pasa?- pregunto extrañado el conductor._

 _-Por favor…- suplico nuevamente- E-esta gatita… está muy mal herida…- sus ojos se posaron en la mina quien para ese entonces solo podía lanzar suspiros, la vida se le estaba escapando- por favor, ella se está muriendo.- Hinata en un acto por compadecer a la persona le mostro el interior de la caja. El conducto suspiro._

 _\- Está bien, sube._

 _No tardaron mucho en llegar a la clínica, la joven Hyuga bajo rápidamente del auto acompañada del joven conductor pero para ese entonces ya no había nada que hacer por la pequeña felina, ya que una vez que llegaron Mina solo su último aliento, siendo Hinata testigo de ello. Desde un principio y como aspirante a médico veterinario, sabía que no había mucho que hacer por ella, la pérdida de sangre era bastante y las heridas eran profundas pero aun así quiso creer que aquel panorama tan lamentable podría convertirse en uno mejor en donde estos momentos fueran parte de un mal recuerdo, ahora creía que su padre tenía razón cuando la llamaba débil e ilusa. Era una completa tonta._

 _No fue hasta que el medico convirtió su realidad en palabras que ella se dio cuenta que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, al final de todo ella también le había fallado a Mina, no la había protegido del sufrimiento y de la muerte, no era más que una inútil._

 _Su realidad la golpeo de forma cruel y despiadada, desahogándose en un llanto escandaloso como si fuera una niña nuevamente. Busco la salida de aquel consultorio, escucho que el doctor y el dueño del auto que la llevo ahí le gritaban pero ella no les hizo caso, nuevamente se echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, la lluvia le daba en la cara causándole dolor pero eso ya no importaba, después de todo ella ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor, con ponerse a correr quería dejar atrás su realidad, esa realidad que la atormentaba y que solo le recalcaba lo inútil que podía ser._

 _De nada había servido ser obediente a las reglas que imponía su padre nunca obtendría su reconocimiento, ser una persona noble era una muestra de debilidad ante sus ojos, para él la fortaleza era medida en cuanto a ser una persona fría, calculadora y egoísta, ahora es que lo comprendía, todo eso era lo contrario a ella._

 _Si era débil, torpe e inútil pero eso cambiaria, no por obtener la aprobación de su progenitor si no por su bien, para protegerse de volver a sufrir a causa de otras personas, ella debía ser egoísta para poder sobrevivir en el mundo donde se desenvolvía y así lo haría._

 _Sus pasos la llevaron a esa pequeña y solitaria cabina telefónica, entrando en ella con rapidez como si aquel lugar tan angosto fuera su bote salvavidas._

 _-0-_

Se levantó de la cama puesto que no quería seguir pensando es cosas tristes, su vista recorrió cada uno de los rincones que la habitación, cada uno de los objetos personales que se encontraban a la vista captaron su atención tratando de conocer un poco más del dueño.

La habitación era espaciosa pintada en su mayoría de color blanco haciendo resaltar la pared donde se encontraba la cabecera de la cama la cual tenía un color negro, los muebles tenían el mismo color que esa pared resaltando de entre la blancura de las paredes sobrantes. La habitación tenia lo necesario para un hombre soltero, nada sobre salía más que otra, todo armonizaba dando un ambiente varonil, elegante y oscuro. Casi podría decir que aquella habitación no parecía ser la de Naruto. Su amigo no era oscuro, él había sido una persona demasiado colorido, era como un arcoíris después de la lluvia.

Se sentía incomoda estando inspeccionando la pieza, por lo que se apresuró a salir de allí. Al abrir la puerta se tomó de lleno con el dulce olor de un jugo de naranja recién preparado, relamió sus labios resecos tratando de hidratarlos pero la realidad era que esa acción no sirvió de nada y aun después de aquel fallido intento seguía muriendo de sed, camino con pasos dudosos hacia donde provenía aquel dulce olor, no tardo casi nada en llegar a la cocina, encontrándose con su amigo de la infancia quien desayunaba tranquilamente en la isla.

-Buenos días Hinata. ¿Dormiste bien?- saludo el rubio sin llegar a verla puesto que tenía su atención puesta en su desayuno.

-sí, gracias por tu hospitalidad.- agradeció dando una reverencia, solo en esos momentos Naruto la miro.

-No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo eres mi prometida ¿no es así?- pregunto tanteando el terreno que pisaba.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sonrojada, había olvidado completamente que en un momento de debilidad había aceptado el trato que el joven delante de ella le propuso. Sintió vergüenza, inseguridad y miedo a la vez, solo ahora es que lograba entender la magnitud de su decisión y lo que conllevaba pero era un paso ya dado, no podía hacerle eso a su amigo él no tenía culpa sobre los hechos que la orillaron a darle esa respuesta, ella ya acepto la propuesta y llegaría hasta el final de las consecuencias haciendo a un lado el susurro que la alertaba del peligro.

-No me digas que era mentira lo que me dijiste ayer.-comento Naruto al ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro mientras ingería otro pedazo de fruta de su plato.

-P-Por supuesto que es verdad lo que dije, yo….-Pauso inhalando un poco de aire y valor. Naruto la miraba dudoso, seguramente no creía en que seguiría adelante con este compromiso falso- ¡Acepto casarme contigo, prometo que no te arrepentirás de tenerme como tu esposa! ¡Seré la mejor esposa que pudiste conseguir!-las mejillas tanto de Hinata como de Naruto se pintaron de carmín ante tales palabras. Siendo a este último tan impactante sus palabras que había dejado caer el tenedor de su mano.

Quedo estupefacto ante la sinceridad y devoción con la que su amiga expreso el compromiso hecho con él, por un momento se sintió traspasado por sus palabras provocándole un ligero escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, aquello no parecía un compromiso por conveniencia, más bien parecía como si se tratara de una confesión de amor. Se sintió avergonzado por confundirse y salirse de la realidad, estaba actuando como cualquier jovencito de 14 años que recibía su primera confesión de amor, era patético puesto que él no era un inocente, a sus 23 años ya contaba con la suficiente experiencia como para saber cómo es que una mujer termina embarazada, pero la sinceridad de su ahora prometida paralizo todo su ser. Hinata no hablaba de amor, y eso estaba claro, ella solo estaba dejando al descubierto que tan entregada estaba para que esa farsa fuera creíble para los demás, por lo tanto el no debería darle otro significado a sus palabras. Él lo único que debía hacer era enfocarse en que la mentira que estaba creando fuera real para sus conocidos, mas no para el mismo. Ese era el trato.

-Me…-carraspeo- me alegra escuchar eso de tu parte, por un momento cruzo por mi cabeza que tu respuesta había sido producto de un impulso, pero ya veo que no.

-Estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante con nuestro acuerdo. Acepte ayudarte y no pienso retractarme de mis palabras.

-Me parece perfecto.- el joven rubio se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a la encimera y ofrecerle su desayuno- Espero te guste.

\- Gracias por la comida. - sonrió conforme tomaba el plato en sus manos e ingería el primer bocado.

-Sobre lo de nuestro compromiso…-Naruto comenzó dudoso su plática, quizás no era el mejor momento para hablar de su matrimonio falso pero necesitaba ver si esto podría funcionar y entre más pronto mejor-tengo pensado presentarte a un buen amigo mío y hacerle saber sobre nuestros planes de casarnos- Hinata lo miro apenada.

-¿Le dirás que sobre la falsedad de nuestro compromiso?- pregunto dejando su desayuno a medio terminar.

-No, todo lo contrario. Quiero poner a prueba lo que dijiste anteriormente. Eso de que tu serias la mejor esposa que pude conseguir- Hinata se ruborizo, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos por debajo de la mesa- No me malentiendas, la prueba no es para ti, es más bien para ver si es bueno seguir adelante con esta farsa o mejor desistir de ella.-Suspiro- Mi amigo es sumamente observador, además me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estoy planeando algo como un esto para poder seguir gozando de la vida que llevo, por lo tanto si llego a presentarte con él estará a la defensiva y con mirada de halcón tratando de hallar la verdad sobre este matrimonio.-su inquilina escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras, tratando inútilmente de mantener en calma sus emociones ya que con cada palabra dicha por su amigo hacia que su miedo y nerviosismo aumentara, después de todo ella nunca había soportado ser el blanco de las miradas de las personas. Comenzaba a dudar sobre sus palabras. – Es ahí donde debes de cumplir lo que dijiste. Demuéstrale que eres mi novia, que nos amamos y por eso deseamos casarnos.

-Yo no sé si pueda hacerle creer a tu amigo que somos una pareja de novios.-susurro.

-Tienes que hacerlo, después de todo ya lo prometiste.-sentencio- además yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, por si ese idiota duda de la veracidad de nuestra relación.- dijo molesto, temiendo que no funcionara.

-¿Y cuándo conoceré a tu amigo?

-Hoy en la tarde. En Ichiraku Ramen.

-¿Eh? Pero hoy tengo que trabajar.-exclamo.

-Por eso lo conocerás en ese lugar. Él debe de conocerte tal y como eres; no me lo tomes a mal pero difieres mucho de las _amigas_ con las que salgo pienso que eso nos dará puntos a favor, o eso espero.

Naruto siguió hablando sobre los demás puntos importantes para el encuentro que tendría aquella tarde, también llego a mencionar aquello que podría arruinar el plan pero para Hinata eso dejo de importar lo único que podía resonar en los oídos de Hinata era el acelerado palpitar de su corazón producto de la adrenalina que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, aun y con esas incomodidades seguiría adelante, dando el cien por ciento para no fallarle a su amigo.

El primer paso ya estaba dado por lo que dar el segundo ya no sería un problema, debía aprender a caminar con naturalidad por aquel sendero lleno de mentiras por el que había decidido andar, no importaban los problemas que se vinieran encima, ella los tomaría como una prueba más para convertirse en la persona fuerte que anhelaba ser, por lo tanto debía ignoran los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda y transformar las señales de alarma que desde que encontró a Naruto no dejaban de sonar con intensidad en relajantes canticos de aves. Había dado a su palabra, no daría un paso atrás o dejaba de llamarse Hinata Hyuga.

 _Continuara…_

 _Comentarios finales:_

 _Pido disculpas por el enorme retraso en publicar pero debo decirles que tuve problemas a la hora de armar los sucesos que escribí en este capítulo, no sabía como describirlas u_u lo siento. Para recobrar un poco de inspiración tuve que (sacrificarme XD) a escuchar el ost de Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso *3* Alguien ha visto ese anime? O escuchado el ost? Si no es asi, se los recomiendo. Deben verlo!_

 _Por otro lado, en este capítulo quise explicar un poco del pasado que tienen en común Hinata y Naruto así como ese estira y afloje emocional que tiene Naruto hacia su relación con nuestra adorada princesa Hyuuga, es que ella es tan adorable que pocos se resisten a su encanto*/* sino pregúntenle a Narutin jaja_

 _Sufrí bastante cuando escribí la parte en la que minina muere, la verdad es que para poder escribir esa parte tuve que remover entre mis recuerdos, solo que en mi caso fue mi perrito el que murió de eso ya hace 3 años, murió de torsión de estómago esa madrugada fue una total agonía tanto para el como para mí, ya que llamamos a varios veterinarios y ninguno quiso ayudarnos por lo que mi perrito murió en mis brazos. En ningún momento lo deje solo así como él nunca me abondo, fui testigo de su último aliento… por eso en esa parte de la historia está plasmado un poco de mi persona en Hinatita y su negación ante la muerte inminente de Mina-chan ;w; (canción con la que me inspire en esa parte fue con Love's sorrow y Otouto Mitai na Sonzai del OST de Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso, por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee)_

 _En fin, ya para finalizar les comento que esta historia ya comienza a avanzar y ya tengo la idea para el próximo capítulo asi que ahora si espero no tardar más del mes en actualizar._

 _Tienen idea de quién es el amigo de Narutin? Creo que si di pistas sobre el, aunque quien sabe… esperemos que a Hinata le vaya bien y actué a la perfección su papel de Novia *3*con beso y arrumaco y todo lo que conlleva ser la novia de Naruto!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

 **-0-**

 **D** esde que Naruto le dijo que conocería a su amigo más cercano y que la estaría observando como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio no había podido permanecer tranquila, incluso trato inútilmente de minimizar la importancia que tendría ese encuentro diciendo que no había nada que perder, total el compromiso se disolvía y ya, pero la realidad era que no era así, ella necesitaba la compensación que recibiría mientras la farsa del matrimonio se llevaba a cabo. No era porque ella fuera una avariciosa, ni mucho menos porque fuera una persona abusiva lo hacía porque no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir en esos momentos. Intuía que después de las acciones de la noche anterior no sería muy bien recibida en su casa por lo que su situación actual no era nada favorecedora al menos con lo que recibiría de recompensa le ayudaría para facilitar una parte de su agitada vida o por lo menos eso esperaba.

El segundo paso que tenía que dar para seguir avanzando en el camino que había elegido era ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, no podía ir a su trabajo vistiendo la misma ropa que el día anterior eso se prestaría a que hubiera habladurías y por el momento no estaba de humor como para lidiar también con personas así, ya bastante tenía con la conflictiva relación entre su padre y ella.

Terminando su desayuno y tras arreglar algunos detalles sobre lo que dirían delante del amigo del rubio cuando lo conociera, cada uno de los jóvenes se cambió de ropa dispuestos a realizar sus actividades diarias por lo que la joven de mirada perlada fue a despedirse del anfitrión

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí la noche anterior Naruto-kun- el joven quien se encontraba revisando unos apuntes le prestó atención- creo que es hora de que me marche aún tengo asuntos por atender, además tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa para estar presentable delante de tu amigo para cuando lo conozca.

-No estarás tratando de escapar ¿verdad?- bromeo cerrando el cuaderno que antes revisaba.

-Para nada, solo quiero causar una buena impresión.-ella sonrió, divertida.

-Si es así, entonces puedes marcharte… _Cariño.-_ Naruto rio para sus adentros cuando vio la graciosa expresión que hizo su amiga, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un color rojo granada, sus ojos abiertos a todo lo ancho y largo que les era permitido formando un excelente circulo mientras que su boca temblaba intentando inútilmente de expresar algo, pareciendo un pez fuera del agua tratando de que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones. Estas expresiones fueron demasiado para el autocontrol del joven rubio por lo que al final soltó una sonora carcajada.-Lo siento mucho Hina-chan –carcajeo- pero tenías una expresión muy graciosa.- las risas siguieron después de aquel comentario solo que esta vez en menor intensidad.

-¡No te rías Naruto-kun!-Regaño con las mofletes inflados y colorados, era claro que estaba avergonzada- es tu culpa por llamarme de esa forma tan… tan…- las mejillas de la chica se pintaron de rojo intenso mientras jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo- cariñosa...- susurro. Naruto sonrió con ternura recordando aquella niña inocente con la que curso la primaria.

-¡Vamos! no te enojes Hinata-chan, es solo que te veías adorable con esa expresión.- estaba claro que Naruto no deseaba que el carmín desapareciera de las mejillas de su amiga.

-¡Me tengo que ir! –Anuncio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y haciendo una reverencia- ¡Gracias por todo Naruto-kun!

Salió del departamento de su amigo molesta por las burlas recibidas de su parte, sabía que su torpeza siempre le había traído burlas por la forma en la que las cometía, pero de ahí a estar acostumbrada y aceptarlas entre esos puntos había una brecha muy grande. Cosas tan simples de hacer siempre las convertía en desastres de la forma menos pensable; pero no por eso debía convertirse en el chiste del momento, vamos ¡también tenía orgullo! Y ahora estaba lastimado, por lo que en esos momentos no tenía ganas de ver a su prometido ni en pintura.

Sus pasos la llevaron al elevador del edificio, donde espero pacientemente a que este llegara al piso en donde se encontraba, que si mal no recordaba era el séptimo. Aun podía sentir su rostro caliente a causa del bochorno y la molestia, sabía que esos síntomas tardarían bastante en desaparecer. Abordo el elevador marcando en los botones de esté el primer piso, suspiro tratando de ayudar a su cuerpo a normalizarse conforme el elevador descendía menos mal que ese día no asistiría a clases así no agregaba un problema más a su ya de por sí, problemática vida, logrando de ese modo enfocarse únicamente en solucionar el conflicto de estar ahora sin hogar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par mostrando el lobby del primer piso donde se encontraba el portero, se despidió de él y camino a la salida del edificio llegando así al exterior. Su mirada perlada miro a la derecha, después a la izquierda, enfrente notando el camellón de la calle, también se dio cuenta que había árboles y lámparas, edificios departamentales pero nada que le indicara donde se encontraba y ya ni mencionar encontrar un camino que la ayudara a llegar a la casa de sus padres.

Lloro para sus adentros era claro que necesitaba ayuda, por lo que regreso sobre sus pasos adentrándose nuevamente en el edificio.

-disculpe señor, ¿me podría decir el número del departamento de Namikaze Naruto?-sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín nuevamente en ese día después de ver la sonrisa del portero. Recordaba las palabras que había dicho, ´pero como ya era costumbre en ella no podría cumplirlas ya que nuevamente tendría que ver la cara burlona de Naruto Namikaze mofándose de su torpeza.

-0-

Su mirada azul viajaba del espejo retrovisor al rostro de su amiga que se encontraba mirando el paisaje de la ciudad, para situarse desesperadamente en el frente y de esa forma evitar que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa que de ser percibida por ella la haría avergonzarse, nuevamente. Y es que Hinata era una chica adorable a pesar de la edad que tenía, el que fuera algo torpe y despistada en su actuar la hacía ver aniñada y tierna. Sin duda esas cualidades hacían que cuando estaban juntos olvidara el razón de su unión; cuando estaba con Hinata era como si tan solo fueran unos amigos que se reencontraron y que estaban retomando su amistad.

Pero de alguna forma u otra había una alarma que se activaba cada vez que ella lucia triste, en esos momentos un sentimiento lleno de protección hacia ella se apoderaba de su ser, siempre había sido así desde que la conocía por lo que ahora no entendía por qué ahora ese sentimiento le representaba un peligro, como si eso le fuera a traer consecuencias graves. Eso solo era pura sugestión de su parte, ahora si tenía que alejarse de su madrina y su prima y de toda esa conducta supersticiosa que ellas le terminaron metiendo en la cabeza por todos esos años.

-Hinata, ¿seguirás enojada todo el camino?- pregunto divertido, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 10 años. Ella lo alejo su mirada de la ventana y lo miro sonrojada, seguramente apenada por la rabieta que estaba haciendo.

-No. No estoy enojada.

-Entonces ¿por qué no has hablado en todo el trayecto?

-No quería distraerte, eso es todo. –respondió cortante. No dando paso a más conversación, pero Naruto no era de los jóvenes que daban por vencidos al primer intento, así que no descansaría hasta sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Qué hay de malo con que le preste atención a mi adorada prometida?- pregunto divertido. El rostro de la joven se pintó de carmín fijando nuevamente su vista en el camino.

-en que podríamos chocar.

-Tienes razón. Así que hasta que no sonrías no te quitare la mirada de encima.

Hinata se alarmo por un momento pues le asustaba el que por esta niñería ellos pudieran sufrir un accidente, aunque pensándolo lo mejor ella y Naruto ya tenían la edad suficiente para saber que no se podría jugar con una situación así, por lo que se convenció que lo dicho por su amigo no era más que una broma de su parte aunque por si las dudas era mejor comprobar por ella misma que todo era una broma. Giro su rostro hasta el lugar del conductor donde Naruto hacia uno de sus tan característicos gestos que siempre lo hacían reír y por supuesto esta no sería la excepción. Soltando una pequeña risita le dio la victoria a su amigo y hubiera seguido riendo sino fuera porque recordó el pequeñísimo detalle de que Naruto no veía hacia el frente de la calle.

-¡Naruto mira al frente!

-¡Demonios!- grito el aludido volteo girando el volante.

-0-

Estaba más que claro que la convivencia con Hinata su actual novia y futura esposa falsa estaría algo difícil de llevar, no exactamente por qué la joven tuviera mal carácter sino todo lo contrario él era un torpe que no sabía cuándo callar y controlar su actuar. Ya que este que era el primer día en que estaban comprometidos ya la había hecho enfadar 3 veces, aunque le daba la razón en estar molesta en esta última pues su vida corrió peligro y por una tontería, que era nuevamente de su autoría.

Le había costado mucho trabajo el convencerla de quedarse dentro del auto después del susto por el que habían pasado al casi chocar contra un auto, pero gracias a sus increíbles reflejos su chantaje no había pasado a mayores consecuencias que un simple susto y el excesivo mutismo de su acompañante.

-¿seguirás enfadada conmigo, Hinata-chan?- pregunto con cautela el rubio, pues si había algo que le hacía incomodar en extremo eran los silencios, sin mencionar que el mutismo de su prometida le ponía nervioso pues temía que por sus acciones ella se arrepintiera de llevar a cabo su acuerdo.

-No estoy enfadada Naruto-kun. Solo un poco asustado.- hablo con vos suave.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. Te compensare por el susto que te hice pasar ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? lo que tú quieras; yo invito.-sonrió.

-No Naruto-kun, no es necesario; después de todo también es mi culpa por ser tan odiosa. Además ya hiciste mucho por mí la noche anterior y aparte me estas llevando a mi casa. Con eso es más que suficiente, no me gustaría abusar de tu ayuda.- respondió avergonzada.

-Para nada, esto es nada a comparación de lo tu hacer por mí. ¿Aquí tenemos que dar vuelta?- dijo señalando una calle. Ella asintió, cabizbaja. Pronto llegaría a casa.

Diviso su casa a lo lejos. Una casa más no un hogar, al menos dejo de serlo cuando ella había seguido sus sueños en lugar de las expectativas que tenía su padre sobre ella. Regresar a su casa por sus pertenencias era algo que la llenaba de ansiedad, miedo y tristeza, pues no sabía que le esperaba al cruzar la puerta. Saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para comprobar la hora; las doce de la tarde marcaba con letras blancas en un tamaño considerable a su visión, lo guardo nuevamente en el bolsillo, seguramente su madre este dia no saldría por las compras para la comida y estaría en casa esperándola a que llamara o llegara a casa, pensar en eso solo le causaba mas ansiedas por lo que comenzo a jugar con sus manos y morder su labio inferior.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan?-Pregunto con preocupación el rubio colocando una de sus manos arriba de las suyas- Luces algo pálida.

-No es nada Naruto-kun, yo estoy bien.-sonrió- Gracias por traerme hasta mi casa, y nuevamente disculpa las molestias que te cause.- decía mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y bajar del auto.

-¿No quieres que te deje hasta la puerta de tu casa?

-No, muchas gracias Naruto-kun. Desde aquí puedo caminar, además ya hiciste mucho por mí el día de hoy.- sonrió tratando de venderle a su compañero la imagen de estar tranquila y despreocupada aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

-¿Estas segura? Porque para mí no es ninguna molestia llevarte.- seguía preguntando no muy convencido de dejarla sola, pues había algo que le decía que su prometida no estaba bien.

-estoy segura Naruto-kun.- sonrió por tercera vez conforme bajaba del auto- Nos vemos en la tarde para la cita con tu amigo.- con un movimiento de mano se despidió del rubio caminando rápidamente en dirección a su casa. Mientras tanto Naruto tan solo la podía ver desde lejos sin poner en marcha el auto, al contrario se quedó estacionado en ese lugar viendo desde lejos el camino por el cual iba Hinata como si fuera la persona destinada a protegerla.

Una vez delante de la puerta de la que pronto dejaría de ser su casa, dio tres respiraciones profundas tratando con ello intentar tranquilizar sus nervios, busco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, entro rápido a su casa sin mirar hacia ninguna de las habitaciones, su mente estaba fija en ir a su habitación, tomar sus pertenencias y salir de ahí de forma rápida antes de que fuera descubierta.

Suspiro aliviada al saber que la casa estaba vacía, pues no había en el ambiente algún olor a comida recién hecha el cual era el indicador preciso de que su madre estaba en casa. Subió rápidamente las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto, tomo una maleta de su closet y se dispuso a guardar su ropa y objetos que tenían un valor sentimental para ella, sin olvidarse de llevar sus artículos escolares. Guardaba de forma rápida mientras su cabeza repasaba constantemente las cosas que debía llevar consigo, pero todo pensamiento se detuvo en un angustioso orden pues la puerta principal había sido abierta acompañada de una voz grave que ocasiono que su cuerpo se tensara, experimentara el frio y un sudor frio recorriera su frente. El miedo se apodero de ella.

-0-

No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba estacionado en la esquina cercana a la casa de su amiga, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la residencia sin siquiera lograr parpadear, suponía que ya había pasado una hora desde que Hinata había bajado de su automóvil con el semblante pálido y temeroso, y es que el podía ser despistado para cierto tipo de cosas pero cuando se trataba de percibir el estado de animo de las personas allegadas a él era extremadamente atento y observador. Podía decir que estaba agradecido de ser bueno para cuidar a las personas que apreciaba, y era a causa de esa observación que no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata y el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos, era como si fuera un conejito a punto de morir, por esa razón se había quedado todo ese tiempo esperando a que su prometida saliera de su casa sana y salva, quizás si la veía bien su inquietud se apaciguaría aunque sea un poco, pero no fue así.

Su instinto de que algo no marchaba bien con su amiga se intensifico en cuanto vio entrar a un hombre de aspecto malhumorado a la casa, suponiendo de qué se trataba del padre de Hinata. Se enderezo en su asiento y prendió el motor con la intención de acercarse a la casa por si ella necesitaba ayuda, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué lo iría a necesitar realmente.

Lo siguiente que escucho fueron gritos, el abrir brusco de la puerta principal y un sollozo, obviamente que esto lo hizo actuar por puro instinto, busco con la mirada con desesperación a su prometida pues había reconocido su voz entre los gritos, pero no le gusto lo que sus ojos vieron pues Hinata era zarandeada por un hombre de mayor edad y mucho más alto que ella, el cual la empuja fuera de la casa mientras que ella lloraba y gemía, sin pensar mucho la situación camino con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba mientras que un ardor le envolvía el cuerpo.

-Disculpe Señor pero podría soltar a mi prometida, por favor- Su voz se escuchó firme, algo ronca, que si bien su petición había sido educada daba la impresión que era más una orden que debía ser acatada de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo su mano sostenía con fuerza la mano del hombre que se encontraba en el brazo de Hinata evitando de esta forma que el maltrato hacia ella continuara.

Hinata levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas y vio a Naruto, quien le dirigía una mirada fiera a su padre quien lo miraba asombrado pues era obvio que no se esperaba recibir aquella noticia y en un momento como este. Tras decir estas palabras el lugar y el momento quedo envuelto en un mutismo total donde la única forma de comunicación eran las miradas molestas de ambos hombres, donde ambos solo lanzaban advertencias sobre hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Por otro lado, la pobre chica trataba de tranquilizar sus sollozos, al mismo tiempo intentaba juntar un poco de fuerza y valor para enfrentar nuevamente a su padre pues le era doloroso haber sido tratada de esta forma por él. No era necesario que su padre le recalcara sus debilidades y la carencia de carácter en ella, mucho menos el hacer tangible el hecho de que había sido desterrada de su familia, pero así era su padre, y ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente, se estaba ahogando en ese mar de tristeza.

-¿Pudiste tomar todas tus pertenencias, Hinata?- pregunto serio. Ella solo dirigió su mirada a él no sabiendo que otra cosa mas hacer para que entendiera- Vámonos.

Sin decir nada mas, la tomo de la mano, presionándola un poco tratando de transmitirle apoyo. Hinata entendió ese mensaje y regreso el apretón de manos, conforme sus lagrimas salían nuevamente. El mutismo reino entre ellos en esos pequeños segundos, no sentían que en realidad las palabras fueran necesarias en ese momento mucho menos cuando se escucho al padre de su prometida soltando improperios hacia su propia hija, sus pasos solo lograron detenerse una vez que estaban a un lado del auto.

-Na...Naruto-Kun... yo- susurro triste la joven.

Naruto solo la miro y negó con la cabeza, posteriormente y en un acto de absoluta ternura y protección deposito un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba suavemente su largo cabello. Tan solo habían bastado esos gestos para permitir que Hinata dejara de pensar y de sentir, destrozo todos los pensamientos que la asfixiaban, estas vez de forma definitiva. Es ahora que podía darse cuenta que no estaba sola pues Naruto estaba a su lado brindándole su apoyo de forma incondicional. Sin lugar a dudas Naruto siempre seria el príncipe que la salvara de la oscuridad en la que su padre la encerraba.

-me salvaste... Naruto-kun...-susurro antes de que el cansancio la invadiera y sus ojos se cerraran.

Naruto la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos impidiendo que su prometida cayera al suelo. La acomodo entre sus brazos y la subió al automóvil sin mucho esfuerzo, por unos minutos observo su rostro pálido y demacrado, sintiéndose impotente ante el sufrimiento por el que había pasado su amiga de la infancia había vivido. Varias preguntas e hipótesis abordaron su mente sobre la vida de su prometida llegando a la conclusión de que por mas que imaginara los daños ya habían sido causados, por lo tanto lo importante a partir de ahora era que las heridas de Hinata sanaran al punto de desaparecerlas y para ese trabajo estaba él, él haría que Hinata fuera feliz desde este momento en adelante, la protegería y cuidaría al punto de que no volviera a tener ese tipo de experiencias, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella como una retribución a la colaboración con su plan de boda.

-Gracias Hinata.

* * *

 _Hisashiburi Minna-san!*_

 _Pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado por mas de un año este fic u_u pero hubo diversas situaciones familiares que impidieron que tuviera las fuerzas, el animo, concentracion e inspiracion para poder darle continuacion a este fic, entre ellos fueron los fallecimientos de mis seres queridos que fueron de forma continua y con poco tiempo de separacion. Quiero recalcar que no pienso abandonar este fic por nada del mundo pues es un fic al que le tengo afecto y estoy motivada para darle un fin asi que no piensen que lo abandonare._

 _Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y sus mensajes apoyando este fic, de verdad no tengo forma de agradecerselos. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero que este capitulo no los decepciones y sea de su agrado! ^°^ estare esperando sus mensajes con mucha emocion!_

 _Matta~nee!* x3_


End file.
